I choose you
by onlyklarolinefeels
Summary: Three part drabble of Klaroline (posted before in Tumblr) Caroline finally travels to NOLA
1. NOLA

**Hi stranger! This is a drabble of three parts I posted in Tumblr. I hope you like it! I write more there and I also accept drabble requests. Enjoy your reading and have a great day :)**

**Wind**

* * *

She was standing in front of his house. It was dark and freezing. She was wearing a summer dress with her suitcase at her side. His house of NOLA was even bigger than the one from Mystic Falls. All the lights were off.

She breathed once more before knocking the door. Moments later no one had answer so when she was about to give up, a man with tired eyes looked at her.

"Caroline" He said "It's really you?"

He looked at her with surprise and she smiled back.

"Hi"

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

She blushed. She had always admired him for being the only one that really cares for her.

"No" That's the moment when Klaus saw her suitcase "I'm…"

"Come in"

She followed him and walked through the living room to some stairs and finally to an open door. When she entered the room her eyes shout open. It was beautiful. The room was full of drawings. One of Paris, another of a lovely city she couldn't recognize and a big drawing of a mouth. Just a mouth. She stared at it a while when Klaus talked again.

"Do you like it?" He asked standing behind her.

"Is… perfect"

"It's yours" he said, smiling at her. She turn around and looked at the mouth again. It was painted so well, her pink lips drawing a smile. "I draw it after our encounter on the woods. Just to have something that could remember me about you since I promised to walk away"

She looked away from him and sighed.

"Why are you here, love? "He asked watching as she walked to his bed. He was happy about her being there, with a suitcase and smiling at him. But he couldn't deny he was still worried about her answer.

She sat on his bed, it was very comfortable and warm, she thought. He sat next to her, waiting for her to answer his question.

"After the day of the woods," she looked directly to his eyes "Tyler discovered what happened and tried to hurt me" she could feel his anger grew bigger in his eyes.

"That fuc…"

"Shhh" she put her hand in his chest. "He TRIED but Stefan stopped him, I'm okay" She find herself caressing his cheek until he relaxed and looked at her. Her hand still on his face. "I went home and think about all that happened that day and the other" She smiled at him and he smiled back and his hands took her free hand. "I thought about what you said to me about make you choose between me or your revenge against Katherine and I come here to ask you that" In her mind she knows he would choose her, but after what happened in the woods she wasn't sure.

He took her face between his hands and with a serious look started talking "Caroline, I know I made you a promise that I will never go back to Mystic Falls. But, that doesn't mean that I don't care more about you. I told you once that I intent to be your last love and I will always left behind everything that could be in between us and that obviously includes Katherine. I choose you over everything because you don't care who I am, a monster, an abomination you wanted me in spite all I have done"

She was surprised by his honesty and she kissed him slowly first, but when he realized what she was doing he take over the kiss and start caressing her hair with one hand and her back with the other. But she pulled back. "I REALLY want to do this, but I'm tired of the trip"

He looked at her smiling "Of course sweetheart, come" he pull her to his chest and she rested her head there. "Does this mean you are going to stay here for a while?" He asked.

"Forever" She answered before she got asleep.


	2. A new beggining

When she opened her eyes, she felt something under her. Well, somebody. She turn her head and there he was, Klaus Mikaelson, the Big Bad Hybrid, still asleep, with one of his hands touching hers in his chest and the other one around her waist. She had never saw him like that, he looked calm, rested after probably long days ruling his city. He looked happy. She smiled and his now opened eyes stared at her. "Good morning, love"

He couldn't believe it. Caroline Forbes, the girl, the _woman_, that he left behind, to let her, somehow, chose between staying at home or follow him to New Orleans was there. Looking at him with that beautiful smile he always loved. He wondered if all that happened last night was real. Of course she was always the one he would chose. "Forever" he remembered how she told him before she fell asleep. Did she really mean what she said? "No" he thought.

"Good morning" she said before kissing him so slowly and sweetly he couldn't react at time. "Do you sleep well?"

"Better than ever" he said with a smirk on his face "You look ravishing in the morning sweetheart, you know?

She blushed and realized she was still wearing the summer dress of last night. "Do you like it?" she asked with a provocative look on her face.

"You know you look always wonderful with everything, love"

"Everything?" she asked looking up at him and resting her chin on his chest.

"… Or nothing"

He looked at her with that smirk still drawing his face. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her with so much passion, she shiver and answered equally. His hands go down to the end of her dress while her hands where caressing the back of his neck, both of them still kissing each other the way they had done days ago in the woods. She felt his hands trying to rip off her dress but she stopped him. "Don't do that again! I don't bring much more than this one" she said with a demanding voice.

He scoffed. "You know I can buy you everything you want if you stayed here"

"I know" she said kissing him again "I just needed time out of Mystic Falls and all that happened there and I know I could always come here" He nodded.

"You want breakfast?" he asked caressing her check.

"Yes, I'm hungry" She said smiling at him "but what happens with your siblings?" she asked worried. She didn't want to anyone find her, _yet_.

"They are out for some days"

He held her hand and they walked down to the kitchen. She sat in a chair and he went to the fridge and took two blood bags. He gave one to her and sat next to her. "What do you want to do today, love?" he asked her.

"I want to spend all day with you" she said kissing his mouth full of blood. "Maybe we can visit the city and you could show me all the art, music and food they have here" She smile.

"It will be my pleasure, sweetheart"

"Nik!" The front door suddenly opened. A blonde girl appeared in the middle of the kitchen.

"Maybe we will have to let it for another day" he sighed.


	3. The happiness

"What is she doing here?" Rebekah said looking at Caroline in disgust. The two blonde vampires have never really been friends. Caroline always thought she was a bitch, and Rebekah feel a little bit jealous of her because of her beauty and popularity. She had never confess that to anyone and she would never do.

"Hello, sister" Klaus stand up and walked through his sister "what are you doing here so soon? You weren't in England with Elijah?" That's the moment when a man who was wearing a suit entered the room.

"Actually, the flight was canceled" Elijah said, and he let a young boy; compelled, Caroline though, leave his and Rebekah's suitcases on the floor. "You haven't tell me we have visit" Elijah was looking at her. Caroline was so uncomfortable in that moment, with the blood bag still in her hand. He walked towards her and slowly took her hand and kiss it. "I think we haven't formally met, Elijah Mikaelson" he said.

"Caroline Forbes" she said blushing. She had had hear about him. Elijah, the honorable original, the man who always saw the good in people, who loved his family more than nothing. He was looking at her really curious. "Well, Rebekah, leave this two alone; we have to vacate our suitcase"

"Really Elijah? I want to stay a little bit more here to see what happens between this two" Rebekah said. Klaus glared at her but she look away. When the originals left the room, Klaus sat down beside Caroline once more.

"That was really awkward"

"Yeah" He said with an angry tone in his voice "But know" He took her waist with his hands and push her to his lap "I'm going to take you to a place I always wanted to show you" He smirked and she look him in disbelieve.

"Where?"

"It's a secret sweetheart, you will see"

They drink all the blood of their bags and leave the mansion. She walked by Klaus' side through the noisy streets of New Orleans. She liked it. It was a beautiful place, with music, dance, drinks… She felt his hand in her back and she tensed. She was happy to be there, and to be with him. She was so nervous and scared at the same time. Klaus would never hurt her, she knew that, but maybe she wasn't strong enough to leave all her life of Mystic Falls, she though. She felt Klaus looking at her.

"Everything okay, love?"

"Yes" She nodded with a smile.

"Relax, we will be there soon"

They left the streets behind and they keep walking in silence until they reached to a park. There was a slope and when Klaus finally stopped walking, he took her hand and they sat on a bench.

"So… what do you think?" He said. And when she turned her head, she saw a wonderful view. The city if New Orleans was full of live. The streets the sound, just everything. She noticed he was expecting her response, and Caroline smiled at him.

"It's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen" She said, leaning to kiss him. But he broke the kiss. "One of the most beautiful things? Is there anything better than this view?"

"Yes, you"

He laughed, but her lips met his before he could say anything more. Her hands go to his hair and she pushed his mouth even harder to his. He answered back and their tongues meet for the first time, after that day on the woods. His hands found her back and he catch her between his hands. She sat in his lap and they go straight on what they were doing.

"What if we go back home" She said, still breathing heavily. It took him a moment to realize she was talking about his mansion, she called it _home._ "Yeah, sure"

"Klaus" she stopped him.

"Yes, love"

"Thank you"


End file.
